


i wanna be your lover

by nasabasa



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasabasa/pseuds/nasabasa
Summary: collection of xaldin/dilan x reader and lexaeus/aeleus x reader that i've posted on tumblr :)
Relationships: Aeleus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Dilan (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Lexaeus (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader, Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037235
Kudos: 12





	1. sfw- aeleus [shy reader]

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were written late 2019-early 2020. nothing recent.

  * Aeleus is introverted but not shy- meaning if he has noticed you acting differently or a little off he’ll point it out- while also being able to read people incredibly well. 
  * Meaning, if you have been hanging around him more but can’t bare yourself to look him in the eye at times when your blush has traveled down your neck- he notices quite quickly and starts to pay more attention as to why-
  * Sure, it was a pain sometimes to crane your neck up to look at him, but this was different; you were actively avoiding it despite sometimes being seated where you could easily look at him. 
  * Aeleus also understands that you’re shy and never steps across his line in caution of making sure you are comfortable, so he takes a moment to himself to ask himself if something is actively wrong or bothering you-
  * But once it clicks, he’s quite happy with it. He doesn’t mind being the one to pull you aside and tell you, but he also double checks to make sure he hasn’t just jumped to a selfish conclusion- 
  * Meaning gifts. Aeleus likes gifts. He likes giving you little gifts where he knows you will find them, little things he’s picked up on you enjoying, and normally having you come to him with a shy thanks before running off again, your shyness taking over.
  * After that it’s game on- he knows now. He knows the extent of your affections for you and is careful to not make you any more locked up than you usually are- asking you if you would like to stay a little later after he was off duty to speak to you in private. 
  * He reassures you it’s nothing big, that he just wants it to be the two of you, while also noting the way you perked up once he asked, your voice getting a little brighter while your eyes sparkled- a little part in his chest melting at your happiness as the two of you continued your days. 
  * Once Aeleus meets up with you, he pulls you into a more secluded part of the gardens and pulls you against him, tilting your head up to look at him as he quietly talks to you, teasingly asking you if there is anything that you would like to tell him just before he finally tells you why he called you there-
  * Watching your eyes light up when you heard him tell you he felt the same as his arms held you safely against him, his face softening at your happiness- pulling you up far enough for his lips to graze yours, your arms going around his neck to pull him farther to you. 
  * Aeleus doesn’t care how shy you are. He thinks it’s adorable, pulling you against him while having to tilt your head up to look at him, his smile soft while he kisses you- your face covered in a light blush as he softly chuckles at your shyness. 
  * Seriously. 
  * He doesn’t care. 
  * If Aeleus wants you and you want him, he’s more than happy to make the first move- making sure you’re comfortable with it, of course.




	2. sfw- dilan headcanons [fluff]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another one of my first posts.

  * Dilan enjoys small talk in bed, after a long day and just being able to hold you and get things off his chest
  * Sometimes though, he’ll start gushing about how much he loves you- holding you close as his voice resonates though you
  * He loves holding you close, bodies interlocked with his head notched into your neck, arms wrapped around you
  * If you try to get up in the middle of the night, you better have a good reason and way to get out of the vice grip he has on your middle.
  * You always wake up before him, but not by much. Normally, you both wake up spooning.
  * When he wakes up, he likes stroking your hip. Not to be sexual: he simply likes having you beside him and knowing thatyou _ **are**_ there out of your own choice
  * He’s grumpy if you drag him out of bed, but offer a shared shower and he’ll stop grumbling (as much)
  * (He’s grumpy anyway just the level of grump changes)
  * He enjoys playing with your hair, whether that be washing it in the shower or brushing it out for you
  * Also he will braid your hair
  * If you make him breakfast, he’ll hold your middle while resting his head on top of yours: talking, humming, anything
  * That being said, he also loves feeling your hips while you do something, similarly to how he does in bed
  * He loves being near to you, but not creepily; simply being able to have a hand on your back or having you rest your weight against him while you read or relax
  * Massage his scalp he’ll melt
  * If he comes home tired, he’ll pick you up and carry you to bed with him. He’ll lay you on top of him and hold you in a vice grip
  * Dilan can’t sleep? Hum or sing while massaging his scalp and he’ll go to sleep on your chest
  * Normally if he can’t sleep, it’s from guilt from what he did as a nobody. He’ll normally talk about what he did, feeling crushing guilt, until you help unravel the guilt he feels and he can finally rest
  * You can’t sleep? He’ll rub your back and shoulders, and listening to you talk about anything you need to
  * Sing to him. Doesn’t care if you can’t keep a tune to save your life, he loves it.
  * His favorite kisses are long and passionate, really getting his emotions across- lips moving on their own accord as he holds your hips and you hold his shoulders
  * Dilan likes kissing the side of your head and your hands
  * He’s a biter: not doing anything risqué? Doesn’t matter you’re gonna have a hickey and bite marks. You are doing something risqué? More hickeys and bites, normally more visible
  * Someone being dumb while talking to both of you? He’s shooting you the snarkiest looks and you have to smack his arm.
  * His favorite nickname for you is “little angel”
  * Darling is a close second
  * He brings home flowers for you, normally roses or daisies
  * He doesn’t really care what your body type is; he cares about your personality




	3. sfw- dilan [male asexual reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n i did my best i stuck at writing male readers.   
> "If it's okay, a drabble of Dilan going Snowboarding with male Asexual s/o?"

Sure, it was freezing, and cold, and slightly miserable, like all of nature was crying- but there was snow. Snow means snowboarding. Snowboarding means you get to bring your boyfriend with you to snowboard- even with all of his grumblings about it being cold and altogether terrible outside- but that didn’t stop you. Why should it? It was still beautiful- the snow seeming like diamonds across the grass and trees, the sun dancing across the snow, and the sharp wind cutting across the sheet of white- everything was gorgeous despite the bitter cold. 

Now you lay on the warm bed, attempting to thaw out from your afternoon of snowboarding and bringing Dilan with you to do so- sure, he did not have the greatest balance and he fell a lot, and he was cold and slightly grumpy- but you both had fun and now you were wrapped in a blanket while Dilan showered. 

Pulling you from your daydream, Dilan’s soft kiss against your cheek while he pulled you into his embrace, pulling your back against his chest. 

“Hey, you,” you softly said as he squeezed your middle, resting his face in the crook of your neck, “did you enjoy today?” 

“I did,” Dilan quietly said, holding you close to him while he softly kissed up your ear, bringing one of his hands to hold yours, one hand coming to cup your chin. His violet eyes flicking between your eyes and your lips before moving to kiss your lips, slowly moving against yours while he laces his hand in your hair, pulling you to face him. Breaking away for a moment as you faced him before diving back to kiss him gently. Dilan’s hands moving to hold your back, holding you close before you both broke off the kiss, letting you move to rest your head against his shoulder. 

“Sleepy?” Dilan asks, wrapping the blanket around the both of you again, kissing your cheek. 

“Mhmm,” you quietly hummed, placing a soft kiss under his ear, nuzzling close to his neck while his arms seemed to hold you endlessly closer. 

“We can nap then,” he offered, moving to get another blanket at the foot of the bed, careful to not move you too much while he did so. 

“Dilan?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling.”


	4. sfw- dilan [reuniting]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about this for a long while now.. how would Dilan react when the person that used to be his friend (whom he secretely was in love with) returns to RG, when they were believed to be dead after disappearing when RG fell years ago? What'd he say or do when he finds out they loved him too, and still do?

  * When Dilan finally returns to Radiant Garden, you’re the first thing on his mind- knowing you didn’t become a nobody, having no idea of where you went, having no idea if you even made it- that’s all he could truly think about
  * He knew he shouldn’t concern himself with one person, knowing that others had to be saved from the darkness, but you were constantly in his thoughts, beginning to understand the chilling fact that it was very plausible for you to be gone forever- there were others who completely vanished in the darkness and it was most likely that it had happened to you 
  * The idea began to take a toll on him, making Dilan constantly distracted in knowing he left you behind, unable to protect you from the darkness, the sickening feeling of knowing he never told you what he always should of- never telling you that he loved you 
  * Aeleus noticed this, the way that Dilan was distracted in a way he was never before- never before Radiant Garden fell, never as Xaldin- it all happened when they finally came back. He suggested Dilan go relax for a bit, to stop stressing about Radiant Garden as it is now
  * That night, Dilan went out on his own, walking down a grown-over path he always used to walk with you, the grown over beaten down dirt, the moss lining the tree roots which seemed to lead him along, remembering the daily walks he shared with you- watching you run and skip as you lead him along, your soft laugh whenever you would both talk, the way you would pick up any wildflower you found and give it to him
  * Finally, he reached the end of the path to the small rain pond- looking over the still water as the moon danced over the water, sitting down beside the rock that acted as a seat for you when you both would visit this same spot, the soft pang of pain in his chest while he thought of you
  * Just as his thoughts completely consumed him, he heard footsteps behind him, ignoring what he believed to be his own imagination
  * “Dilan?” Your soft voice called out to him, believing your own eyes deceived you, looking at the man you shared so much time with, the man who disappeared before you forgot everything
  * Dilan pulled himself from his thoughts, asking himself if he imagined your own voice out of these far off memories, turning his head to see you, standing with a small bouquet of wildflowers, your hair fixed the same way you always have fixed it, your eyes searching for any truth behind her question
  * “Hello, wildflower,” Dilan softly said, watching you before you pounced him into the grass beside the pond, holding yourself over him while his hand came up to cup your cheek, your eyes sparkling with faint tears as you watched is own violet eyes
  * “It’s really you,” you breathed out, a stray tear falling down your cheek, gently wiped away by his hand before your head fell against his shoulder, “It’s really you.” 
  * You felt his arms hold you in the perfect embrace, his hand rubbing your back soothingly while you quietly cried, clinging onto him, making sure you weren’t dreaming
  * “I’m truly sorry,” you heard him softly whisper against your ear, his grip tightening around you before you felt one hand come to cup your jaw, moving you to look into his eyes again, “A lot happened.”
  * “But you’re here now,” you whispered, pressing your forehead to his, softly laughing while he wiped away another tear that escaped, “I thought I’d never see you again.”
  * “As did I,” his whisper seemed to be breathless, his eyes searching yours, moving his hand to stroke your hair, comfortable silence falling between the two of you. Dilan’s own breath seeming to get more frantic, your heart seeming to push you closer to him while he watched you. 
  * You felt him hold his breath as his grip on your hair seemed to get tighter
  * “What’s wrong?” you asked before he released his breath
  * “I have no idea how you’re here now, how you survived the darkness, but I can’t let this sit any longer,” Dilan forcefully said before crashing his lips into yours, his hand holding your head in place while your hands rested on his shoulders, his tongue making its way against yours before pulling away, leaving you both panting against each others lips 
  * “I love you,” he growled before furiously kissing you again, “I’ve loved you for so long.” 
  * “I love you too, Dilan,” You softly laughed before pushing your lips against his once more, “I always have.”




	5. sfw- dilan [i love you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would you- please.. how does Dilan react when his s/o says /i love you/ for the first time? ...I need distraction -🥀"

Dilan tended to be romantic- bringing home flowers, leaving fluttering, fleeting kisses on your lips, and walking with you once he was done with his guard duties. He loved holding your hand, gently kissing the back of it when he came home, and holding you from behind. He would bring you away from all of your troubles, all of your fears, with a simple touch of a soft kiss, the gentleness of it all bringing you to your knees. Every bit of his love language showing you how he truly felt about you, even if he did not vocalize it.

YOu knew. You knew this strange, burning, bubbling feeling was not something to be ignored- no- it was something to be completely and utterly embraced. You knew he felt this too- the way his violet eyes seemed to light up every time the both of you seemed to get a little too heated, the way his hands became more possessive in the passion to have you, the way his actions always told you what words never did. 

That being said- you knew he loved you- everything that he did told you that he loved you- but he hadn’t said those three words that meant everything and nothing at any given time: 

“I love you,” you whispered against his neck, gently kissing around his earrings as his hands gripped onto your hips, quick kisses driving him insane, just for everything to freeze at those three words- his eyes locking on yours in a stare that could stop the ones who never could before; an unbreaking gaze of sheer force and a mix of passion intermingled- something terrifying and gorgeous all at once.

A small moment of silence fell between the two of you- the silent memorizing of the eyes of each other, the soft beauty of something unknown deep within his, the rush of something unknown- but something that you knew had to be love. This strange feeling was never new- but it was new for it to be told, it was new for it to be truly understood and accepted as what it is.

“I-I’m sorry it slipped”- you quietly said, pulling away in fear of breaking what had already been there- the passion which threatened to stop in between the two of you, but something told you it never would. Just as you attempted to move away completely, his strong grip pulled you back, his lips connecting with your neck in a fury of passionate, rough kisses, causing a low moan to escape your lips. 

“Don’t apologize-” Dilan lowly growled, biting below your ear, the strange sting of pain and pleasure coursing through you at the action, “I love you too.” 

The sudden change of pace- the exhilarating shift from slow loving to the fast passion he moved to show you brought weakness to your knees as his lips and bites continued down your neck, your hand gripping onto his chest while he held onto your back. The roughness was not something you wanted to coward from- no- it was something you wanted: you wanted to feel his passion, you wanted to feel his wanton, you wanted to feel his love. Dilan’s rough bites bringing a strange burning passion in you. 

“Let me show you that I love you.”


	6. sfw- dilan [panic attack]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please bless me with some more soft HCs.. How does Dilan handle his s/o when they have a panic attack? I'm... having a hard time.. -🥀"

  * After everything that happened within the organization, Dilan knows how to help someone through a panic attack- Even and Ienzo frequent them
  * So when you had one, he moved to make you stop doing anything you were doing and to just focus on him, testing to see if he could hold you
  * “Darling, can you look at me? Look at me for me,” 
  * When he was able to hold you, he pulled you against him, his arms holding you securely against his chest, before softly guiding your breathing, counting for you to help your breathing even out.
  * Dilan stays relatively quiet, only speaking to help encourage you through it, softly rubbing your back, moving your hair out of your face.
  * “It’s alright, I’m right here, it’s alright,” 
  * When you’ve become relatively stable, he picks you up, wiping your face from your tears, cupping your face before peppering your face in kisses, causing you to softly giggle 
  * Dilan softly talks through if anything triggered the attack, helping you with your anxieties before picking you up and carrying you to your bed, holding you against him while he checks if you want any water or small snacks, rubbing your arms or back. 
  * “Everything is going to be okay” 
  * Dilan watches you make sure that you’re not getting overwhelmed or that you’re not around anything that would trigger a panic attack
  * “I love you, my darling, it’s alright,”




	7. sfw- dilan [empath]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it's not too much to ask, could you write a bit of how Dilan comforts or generally deals with his s/o who's an empath? Like, they can feel when their friends are not feeling well, so far as even waking up at night. When i wake up, it's my first instinct to check my phone and see if someone needs comfort or support. Sometimes it's just a little draining, when you have some personal troubles yourself -🥀"

  * Dilan is typically good at reading you over being able to feel when you’re feeling bad; he tends to make sure there’s nothing he’s doing that is causing you stress. 
  * If you keep waking up at night to check your phone, he doesn’t enjoy it because he knows someone may need you- but you need sleep too. If you’ve been waking up on a nightly basis- he doesn’t like doing this- but he’ll take away your phone for the night and sit it on his side. If someone needs you really badly, he’ll keep up with it- but Dilan wants you to sleep. 
  * “You need sleep, darling, even if they need comfort.” 
  * Dilan doesn’t get offended, per se, but he gets irritated if you’re constantly taking away personal time to help your friends. He knows they’re important but getting away from everything- including him and your friends- to have your own time to yourself. 
  * If you’ve been stressed out from a mixture of your stuff and your friend’s stuff, Dilan pulls you away to just relax- putting away your phone, just helping you focus on you the best he can, and if you’re unable to focus on yourself, to focus on him. 
  * He likes running a bath and just sitting with you to help you refocus; resting you against his chest while he simply sits with you- no talking, no noise, just being quiet and being in each other’s presence.
  * Or if the two of you have been missing each other, running a bath and just drowning you in kisses and bath snuggles. He loves just subtly spoiling you while also helping you ground. 
  * Dilan keeps a tab on your alone time/sleep just so that he knows if you’re in a good place mentally or not; he won’t control what you do or who you help. That’s not his place, his place is to remind you if you need grounding. 
  * He loves you; he wants you to be able to be a good friend while also remembering to take care of yourself, and also making sure the two of you are spending enough time together. 
  * “I love you, darling, and I know you love them- but please remember yourself during all of this,” 
  * If you start getting overwhelmed by your troubles while also feeling the weight of your friend’s troubles, he doesn’t hesitate to help you work your way through it- typically pulling you away from your friend’s troubles before helping you through your own troubles.




	8. sfw- dilan [breakfast in bed]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only answer this when you're feeling better. :) Anyways, I think we could all use some fluff. Breakfast in bed with Dilan? 📚"

Quietly creeping out of your shared bedroom, you quietly closed the door behind you as you made your way to your shared kitchen. You had planned everything out, bought everything, and now you just had to do it before your grumpy yet used-to-waking-up-early husband got up with you. 

Of course, you didn’t have to lug yourself out of bed at six in the morning, nothing told you to except for the burning passion to show your husband how much you appreciated him, especially today- his birthday. 

Pulling everything from the fridge, you gently placed it down on the counter as you turned the oven onto warm, setting everything you needed in little categories of what they went with each other. Dilan typically made his own breakfast as he felt bad for leaving so early and by proxy you having to wake up early to make him breakfast, but today you didn’t mind. Today was his day. YOu didn’t intend on making the craziest of breakfast ideas, just some simple things you knew he loved; eggs, toast, some fruit, honey and jams, and maybe a biscuit or two- nothing much, but something good. The biscuits would take the longest, but for time’s sake, you simply took premade biscuit dough and slid it into the oven, making sure to set a silent timer on your phone over a timer on the oven. You moved on, slowly but timely working your way through every little component until you pulled a serving tray you sometimes used for hosting from over the oven. Sure, you normally had your husband up to get it for you, but you could manage, while you set everything on the tray: the eggs on a small plate for the two of you, a small plate of toast and biscuits with little jars of jam, honey, and butter, and a little bowl of chopped up strawberries, blueberries, and orange sections- all finished by 7:00. 

“Well, if he wants to go back to sleep after breakfast, we can do that,” You quietly said to yourself, carrying the tray of food and placing it down on your vanity, returning to the kitchen to grab the coffees for the two of you; yours prepared how you liked it and his with a little milk and sugar, placing it beside the try on your vanity as you watched your husband start to stir awake- his arm searching for your body to pull closer to him. SIlently smiling, you pulled on your silk robe and went to sit beside his still resting-state- his face completely relaxed, his body pressed against the mattress, everything at peace as the sun peaked through your window. 

“Wake up, birthday boy,” you quietly said, shaking his arm before he swatted your hand away, your giggle making him open his amethyst eyes to meet yours, a sleepy smile spreading across his face. 

“Good morning, Dilan,” You smiled at him, gently cradling his cheek as he wrapped his arm tightly around your waist, pulling you closer to him. 

“Morning,” Dilan mumbled against you, his arm holding you in a vice grip. 

“Let me go, we need to eat before your food gets cold,” You playfully smacked his arm, making him sit up as his groggy state of mind tried to wake up. Pulling the pillows to support sitting the two of you up, you gently kissed his cheek before grabbing the coffee’s first, setting yours beside his on his bedside table, before retreating the food tray, gently placing it down in front of the two of you. 

“Happy birthday,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around him as he took a sip of his coffee, finally waking up. 

“God, I really don’t deserve you,” He sleepily smiled, wrapping an arm around you again, “Did you make all of this?” 

“Everything but the biscuits, I was lazy,” You playfully said, finally taking a biscuit, cutting it open, and putting butter in it, “Come on, let’s eat.” 

“God I love you-”


	9. nsfw- aeleus [kinks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi !! Um.. can u do shared links w/ aeleus pls..? Ty 😍😍"

  * Aeleus loves if you are open to him being more domineering, using this intimate time to truly develop a trust that no one gets to see outside of the bedroom. 
  * Seriously- if the two of you have pillow talk after a more gentle, passionate night and you tell him that you like more rough activities, like spanking and orgasm denial, he snaps out of almost being asleep to being completely ready for another round
  * If you’re more outspoken than Aeleus is, well, you know comparatively, and act bratty on purpose to him in public- that’s a sure fire way to get him to just completely come undone-
  * Spanking you, making you thigh-ride him, orgasm denial- those are all given to you after you’ve been teasing him, pulling him aside to show him what you were wearing under your clothes- whether it be lingerie or nothing- while he goes about the rest of the day, thinking of what he’s going to do to you later while waiting on his own patience to completely break down. 
  * He stays stoic, only speaking when it’s a quiet praise or command, pulling you against him and roughly kissing your neck, in contrast to the way he kisses your lips with an impossible softness, while his hands rub you everywhere in all the right ways- his hands squeezing your ass roughly while gently twisting your nipples in his fingers 
  * Aeleus loves watching you thigh-ride him, your blush thickly covering your face while he clenches his muscles, randomly rubbing against your clit and your slick covering the skin of his thigh, while you cling onto his shoulder, panting while you beg to orgasm, his lips pressing against your neck in the softest but firmest way he can- 
  * Before pulling you off of his thigh completely, you on the brink of an orgasm, while he pushes you to suck him off- despite his fondness to dominating you, he refuses to face-fuck you- in between his legs, his hand softly holding your head while your cheeks hallow around him. 
  * However, if you refuse to ride his thigh, he’ll spank you; holding you down on his lap, making you count, until your flesh is stinging and red. Again, he refuses to hurt you but he’s not against making you squirm under him. 
  * Aeleus is rough but still observant to your every move, making sure you’re still okay with everything he is doing, especially when it comes to spanking or creampie. 
  * He can last for a while, normally only having two orgasms while he still can last through your orgasms, so you can bet that you will get to a kink at least once in a long, passionate night. 
  * If you don’t like a certain kink, he will literally never bring it up again in fear of making you uncomfortable, making sure that he has the go ahead on everything that he does- literally, he will ask before doing everything to make sure that you are completely okay with it and there is always a safe word. He’s rough, not abusive. 
  * Literally aftercare with Aeleus is the softest thing- carrying you to a bath, cleaning you off, letting you just lay there while he takes care of you; his touches always soft and his kisses slowly moving across your skin. He doesn’t want you to feel gross or dirty after sex- always attending to your every want or need.




	10. nsfw- dilan headcanons [spicy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "may i please request more headcanons for dilan please?"

  * Dilan tends to be quieter, but when he’s with you he likes talking. About anything. Did you find a pretty rock? He wants to see said pretty rock. You went and bought a pretty dress? Well tell him about it and he will most definitely compliment you to no end 
  * Speaking of shopping, he doesn’t enjoy shopping necessarily, but he will go and watch you try on clothes. He finds it amusing when you go shopping when he’s not present and he comes home and finds you having a mini fashion show for yourself and the pillows on the bed 
  * Dilan’s favorite time when you go shopping is when you buy lingerie ;) 
  * If he’s reading, sit on his lap. He loves it and won’t necessarily pay too much attention to you, but if you start squirming and kissing on his neck he has to put his book down and hold onto you 
  * If you don’t want to sit on Dilan’s lap, lay on his lap. He’ll stroke your hair while you either nap or just rest 
  * I’m pretty sure he has one of those like very extra armchairs where he sits ~~and honestly all good things happen there if you know what I mean~~
  * Dilan’s favorite kisses from you are when you kiss his neck. He’s tall and you’re gonna be able to reach his neck and that’s about it until he bends down for you 
  * Pout about not being able to reach him and he’ll pick you up and carry you around out of _love_ and _spite_
  * Everyone has already established that he’s a straight-up hunk (remember that whole scene when he freaking picks up two teenage boys) you are a feather to him
  * Dilan doesn’t like sleeping with much on, normally just boxers no matter how cold it is. If it’s cold, he can just snuggle you and add more blankets


  * Dilan is normally really straight forward when he wants to have sex. He doesn’t dance around the bush in teasing you, he’ll just hold your hips down while nipping and kissing on your neck, sneakily stripping you and moving to hold your ass
  * His hands will leave bruises in the best way- always on your hips, while bite marks and hickeys line your thighs
  * That’s his favorite way to tease you- biting and nibbling on you, moving up your neck or up your legs, nipping on your bottom lip, nibbling on your ear
  * Dilan can get really freaking romantic. Like. Tooth rotting romantic. He knows you’ve been having a long week and he’s been gone a lot for guard duty? He’s gonna get candles and rose petals and lead them to the bedroom, coming behind you, holding your hips, kissing your cheek and whispering how much he has missed you 
  * He is the absolute best that getting you riled up just from soft kisses and gentle words, hands running down your thighs and refusing to get _close enough_ to your core, softly squeezing and kissing your neck
  * “I love you so much, my sweet,”
  * Dilan loves missionary position, moving slowly, making love while you softly moan and he leaves (more gentle) hickeys under your ear and jaw- being able to look at your face while you hold onto his shoulders, kissing your lips with passion and love 
  * His favorite after sex ritual is taking a warm bath with you, holding your body close to his while you lazily kiss on each other, with you softly humming while his lips tickle your neck 




	11. nsfw- dilan [touchstarved s/o]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i've been lurking for a while, thoroughly enjoying the RG crew content- but for reasons that would fill this ask, i've crawled in here today to request how Dilan would deal with a very touch starved s/o (i'm small, round, sad and would sell my soul for some hugs)"

  * The first few times you move to hold his arm or his hand, he doesn’t think much of it, just letting you hold onto him while you two walk or talk
  * But when he starts to notice you always clinging to him, he asks you about it, causing you to move away, before being pulled back into his arms for a gentle hug while he moves to hold your back, pulling you flush against his chest 
  * “All you had to do was tell me, darling.” 
  * Dilan is lowkey clingy too he’s completely fine with this arrangement
  * After this, he always tends to have a hand on you- holding your hand, resting on your back, draped around your shoulders- while just going about everything normally.
  * He’ll hold you while you cook, while you read, whenever- you want him to hold you in the shower? Well, then he’s going to join you. You want him to hold you even when he has something to do? You get to hear him complain later about it being late or rushed but you got extra cuddles in. 
  * After eating with you, he tends to pull you into a tight hug, holding you to his chest while he slowly sways, feeling you hold onto him- just being able to have someone who wants to talk to him, someone who wants his attention, someone who wants him to touch him- even after everything happened 
  * If you ever just go up to Dilan and hug him, he’ll begin holding you while you cling onto him, kissing the top of your head, asking if anything is wrong 
  * Seriously he loves it he finds it so cute when you go out searching for his affection 
  * He finds it even cuter when you get embarrassed from it after he asks you if you’ve been missing him more, your face covered in blush while his hand cups your jaw for you to look up at him 
  * Dilan loves holding your cheek while kissing you, just touching you and feeling your soft skin against his hand
  * Dilan also tends to just pick you up and carry you to bed, holding you tightly until he lays you down, pulling you into his arms while he kisses your face all over until he falls asleep with you in a vice grip
  * He loves taking baths with you- holding you against his chest while lazily kissing your lips, pulling away just to look into your eyes before diving back to kiss you again, rubbing your back while you kiss his neck, the comfortable silence mixed in with a warm bath and cuddles- the best combination after a long day


  * If you lead Dilan into the bedroom after you start to feel more clingy than normal, he will not hesitate to pin you down while holding your back, hands moving under your shirt to feel your bare skin against his hands, lips migrating to your neck, shoving your shirt and bra off while his hips continue to pin you down
  * His hands always slowing as he removes your bottoms and panties, lavishing in the way you seem to cling onto every touch he gives you, before moving down to your core, slowly licking and sucking on your clit while violet eyes continue to stare up at you, softly moaning against you as your hips jerk against his mouth, slowly thrusting his tongue into you 
  * “You’re so cute when you’ve been missing me, darling.”
  * This always leads to slow, sensual love-making; your hands on his back while he thrust slowly into you, his eyes locked on yours only to be broken by a kiss, your legs tightly clinging onto his hips, softly gasping his name into his mouth- every little movement driving you insane and in complete bliss all at the same time
  * When you both orgasm, it’s slow and intense- drawing out low moans and sharp gasps from the both of you, one of your hands finding its way to his hair to pull Dilan into a passionate kiss, his thrust slowing to a stop while he lays on his back, pulling you against his chest, continuing to kiss you softly. 
  * Dilan loves holding onto you, feeling how you cling to him and pull him endlessly closer to you, knowing that you’re there and knowing that you want to be this close to him- it means the world to him




	12. nsfw- dilan [happy valentines]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My dear valentine, allow me to drop in with more hugs and a request? Would you bless us with a scenario of a usually shy reader surprising her beloved Dilan with a... kinky surprise for valentine's day? Dressed to his liking, begging him to ravish her and do as he pleases? -🥀"

Once you heard the door shut, you immediately moved to sit on the bed, adjusting your lingerie and silk robe before Dilan went to find you; sitting down on your bed beside silk rope and blindfold on the bed, crossing your legs and feeling your face heat at the idea of what Dilan would do with you tonight. You heard his footsteps nearing the bedroom door, calling out your name before he opened the door, his eyes locking on you. 

“Hello, darling,” You softly said, moving to meet him while his eyes were locked on your body. His hands rested on your hips, pulling you against him, “Happy Valentines Day.” 

“You look gorgeous, darling,” Dilan softly said, pulling your hips closer to him while he played with the silk of your robe, “All this for valentines?” 

“Of course,” You said, gently kissing up his jaw to his ear, standing on your toes to softly pull at his ear lobe, hearing him softly moan at this. 

“What do you want to do, darling?” He asked before mimicking your ministrations up your jaw. 

“Anything you want,” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive,” 

“Hmm,” Dilan softly hummed before biting down on your neck, evoking a moan out from you, “Get on the bed.” 

You crawled on the bed, Dilan gripping your silk robe and pulling it off of you, leaving you in your light pink lingerie; his eyes eating up the color against your skin tone before he grabbed the silk, pulling you up to rest on your knees.

“Face me,” He lowly said, watching your body before he cupped your jaw, kissing you roughly while his hands found your bra clasp and unclasp it, throwing off your bra while you rested your hands on his chest. Pulling away and pulling your hands behind your back, going behind you to tie you. His hand slowly moved down your back, his fingers tingling down your back while his hand found your panties, growling lowly. 

“Were these expensive?” 

“Yes,”  
“Damnit,” he lowly cursed, gently pulling them off, chucking them across the room before continuing to tie you up, the silk gently holding you in place while his hand slowly began to worship you, rubbing his hand up your thigh before slowly rubbing your folds, chuckling at your soft whine and bucking against his hand.

“Are you going to use the blindfold?”

“Later.” He said before roughly moving his hand over your clit. 

“Beautiful,” Dilan softly said in your ear before biting down on your neck, feeling your shiver under him while he continued to gently tease your folds, watching you buck against his hand. His slow touch driving you insane while he moved to push you forward, your head at the end of the bed while your ass stuck straight in the air. Holding you down, Dilan leaned forward while moving his hand to rub your ass before you felt his tongue slowly move across your folds, barely pressing in, before moving back down and flicking across your clit. 

Loudly moaning into the bed, you bucked your hips against his lips, his chuckle vibrating through you. His fingers pushing into you, feeling your walls tighten around them, lapping at your clit while you continued to moan into the bed.  
“Enjoying this?” He smirked at your moans. 

“Yes sir,” You lowly moaned, his fingers curling inside of you before he continued to roughly push his fingers into you, roughly suckling on your clit at the name; the coil in your core tightening. 

Pulling away, you felt him bite at your thighs before you heard his clothes begin to be removed, leaving him completely bare for you to be restricted from seeing from the position you were in. 

Dilan pulled you up, resting you on your knees again before pulling you against him, his chest bare against your back; his teeth sinking into another part of your neck, your shiver urging him to continue before placing another bite. You could feel the bruises forming, but you could care less. You were his to ravish. 

Dilan’s hand slowly moved down your stomach, lightly tickling you before rubbing your clit in his fingers, slightly pinching and twisting it, feeling you squirm at his ministrations before completely pulling away. His hands slowly moving down your thighs to move up to your core again, teasing you continuously, before your bucks became erratic, your loud, throaty moans cutting through the air. 

“Do you want me?” Dilan whispered lowly in your ear, lightly kissing it before nibbling on it, a gasp escaping your lips. 

“Yes sir,” You gasp before you were shoved back to where you were before, your ass on full display before Dilan fully entered you, his guttural moan mixing with your whine. 

“God, I love you,” He groaned, slowly thrusting into you deeply, your moan mixing with his while his slow, long pace was set; slowly filling you before retreating, his length filling you completely and rubbing you in every right way. Your eyes completely rolled in the back of your head, freely moaning at the deliberately slow pace before his length continued to slowly fill you, his moans mixing with yours. His hands tightly holding onto your hips, bruising the skin while he attempted to keep his slow pace. 

“Please, sir,” You lowly moaned, loud enough for him to hear it. 

The large knot between your shoulder blades was grabbed, quickly untied while the knots were continually untied, Dilan pulling you away from the silk rope to pull you against the pillows, your head hitting a pillow before he reentered you. Your hands immediately grabbing his back, your nails lightly clawing him, and your legs wrapping themselves around his hips. His thrust deeply filling you while they increased in pace, his lips finding their way to your neck before harshly biting down, his bite articulated with a hard thrust. 

Dilan’s pace grew with vigor as his groans and grunts grew in volume, occasionally muffled by a bite, before your own high-pitched moans and whines mixed with his; his thrust becoming erratic while your walls began to convulse. Your orgasm ripping through you, your moan almost becoming a scream; your walls crashing down on him while your mouth slacked open, your vision going white, your body trembling under him, just for his own orgasm to cause his rough thrust to become messy. His erratic thrust as he chased his orgasm were bruising, his pace quickening before he grunted, biting down harshly and filling you. Your nails finally leaving his back before you fell limp on the bed, your trembles slowly dissipating before you opened your eyes to meet amethyst eyes, his lips meeting yours softly before pulling out of you. 

“That was amazing,” You panted, Dilan pulling you up against him before you saw him grab the blindfold and whisper in your ear,  
“We’re not done yet, darling.” 


	13. nsfw- dilan [shy 'n kinky]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello lovely, i've been in a bit of a pickle lately- How would Dilan react to finding out that his usually shy, sweet and rather innocently seeming S/O having a very high sex drive? (and maybe also sharing a whole lot of his kinks?)"

  * Dilan finds it absolutely and completely adorable that you seem so innocent and shy- the way you sheepishly hold onto his hand, the way you blush whenever you ask for a kiss, and the way you seem to be constantly gentle and sweet~ absolutely adorable
  * Dilan doesn’t mind staying that way while the two of you were being intimate, only going as far with you as you seemed comfortable with, making sure along the way that he wasn’t being too rough with you
  * That is until he finds a small box of yours, stowed away beside a journal and some perfume, after he was looking for a pair of shoes you asked him to grab for you, only to find it filled with your personal toys
  * He knew he shouldn’t have looked at them as long as he did, but he knew something a little bit more about you- you were not as innocent as he thought
  * The next time the two of you got intimate, he was a little rougher with you, hearing the way you moaned louder and kissed him rougher, that is until he bit particularly hard on your neck, hearing the low, drawn-out moan while you ground your hips harshly against his, holding his head against your neck for him to bite you again.
  * Needless to say that just drew him in more- his sweet, innocent partner who blushes like crazy when someone complimented you likes having the mess bitten out of you- so he made it more curious about what else the two of you enjoyed doing
  * After the biting, you kept on rolling your hips against his even after the both of you orgasmed, begging to go again, for Dilan to eat you out until you’re finally done 
  * He loves- l o v e s- that you can go so long. Seriously. If he’s been missing you a lot, you can rest assured that he is going to go for hours. Don’t ask me how he does it he just does. 
  * Pillowtalk tended to let you be able to tell him what you like without you blushing and burying your face into his chest; his arms around you, softly and lazily kissing you, before softly talking about what the two of you would like to try
  * That being said, he only tries it if you bring it up unless you directly ask him what he would like to try. To be fair, you did bring up what he really wanted to try anyway. 
  * The fact that you told him that you wanted him to choke you with a straight face almost made him ready for round two if you hadn’t already been half asleep with ten bite marks on your neck. Seriously he found it hot. 
  * He loves choking you- he loves the way your eyes roll to the back of your head while he roughly grips your neck, the way you pant while your tongue rolls out of your mouth- he finds it beyond hot. 
  * You both accidentally discovered the sir kink when he had you in shibari, softly growling in his ear about what
  * he wanted to do to you, asking you if you wanted that, and when you said a “yes, sir” in the most breathy, moaning voice, he took you. 
  * You both share a biting kink, choking kink, sir kink, and a bondage kink. Seriously he dominated you before but now he dominates you
  * The first night the two of you had a complete night of roughness, you couldn’t walk the next day- like actually. Dilan felt bad until you told him how much you enjoyed it, despite being so sore. You had hickeys on your neck for the next week, and you didn’t even try to hide them despite your shyness. You wanted everyone to see what he did to you- and you loved it. 



**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed  
> it really does help even if these are older.


End file.
